Thahd
A Thahd is a tier-1 Battle Creation in all the Geneforge series. Background Thahds are large, clumsy humanoids who the Shapers created sometime before the events of Geneforge 1. They have been seen as guards, body guards, labourers, unskilled workers and scouts, amongst other things. There are different varieties of Thahds such as Brutal Thahds, Thahd Shades, Corrupted Thahds, Charged Thahds, and a Thahd with extra fingers in Geneforge 5 that the player can read about in a book. Involvement Thahds are the first battle creation that Players can make, and one of the first creations Players can Shape at all. (Usually they are the second after the Fyora.) Thahds also appear as rather weak enemies early in the game. Tougher variations also appear throughout the game. Thahds attack by running over to an enemy, and pounding it. Some intelligent Thahds can also speak with great difficulty and with limited vocabulary. Strategy Defeating a normal Thahd is easy early on. In some games, they can have as low as 18 health, which allows most characters to have no difficulty fighting them, directly or ranged. Even on Torment mode, players can 1-hit kill them with no difficulty. The challenge of Thahds comes in their natural instinct to stay in packs. Strategy using Thahds is a bit different. A recommended strategy as a ranged player would be to use Thahds as a meat shields, letting them take damage, while you stay back and shoot at them, commonly used with the Agent class. A Shaper/lifecrafter would do best with letting the Thahds take damage, while the Shaper casts spells and deals deathblows. Guardians, Warriors, and Serviles can use Thahds as extra attackers, but are better off with ranged creations that can do more damage. In Geneforge 4 and Geneforge 5, Thahds have incredible physical damage resistance, as they are made to deal physical damage and get up close. Typical of all Battle Creations, they are weak in resisting Magic Damage. They have somewhat resistance to Fire Damage and Cold Damage. While Magic Creations can be used to kill Thahds effectively, Thahds are also able to kill those creations effectively. As the game progresses, Thahds become increasingly weak against other enemies. Most players absorb them and Shape a Clawbug, Glaahk, or Battle Alpha as their next melee creation. Some argue that Thahds are not a good creation to take to the endgame owing to the existence of other alternatives, but others believe that a Thahd that has lasted the whole game is sufficiently powerful to contend with the more dangerous mid-to-endgame foes. Drops Traditional Thahd drops include: *Coins (5-10) *Silver Rings (Geneforge 1) *Pods *Thahdskin Tunic *Animal Skin *Fine Skin (disputed) Quotes *Grr... *Hungry... *Want orders... *Bored... *Feet hurt... Trivia Thahds are known to be very gullible in leadership conversations. This ability has even been abused by other Shapers. In Geneforge 5, the Foundary Training Hall contains a Thahd that is part of a leadership skill test. It is also best to control a Thahd by being commanding and letting it know who is in charge. These traits are also seen with Battle Alphas. Despite being gullible, Thahds are known to speak, live together, hunt in packs, and work towards a common goal. In the case of Rawbone and the Crescent-Bearing Thahd in Geneforge 1, Thahds also appear to be capable of both holding items and clothes. Unlike battle alphas, Drayks, serviles and ornks, Thahds are created sterile, a trait seen in fyora, artila, clawbugs, vlish, roamers and other martial creations. In the cases when fertile variants have developed, they are known to create nests whenever they start breeding. The Thahd sprite was changed in Geneforge 3 and has remained the same ever since. Thahds also resemble an ape-like human. Considering Geneforge was originally intended to be a Sci-fi game, this may be a reference to the common ancestor theory. See also * List of Notable Thahds Category:Creations Category:Battle Creations